


Marimen Manny

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Creepy Doll, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Scary Movies, Skeletons, Surreal, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny Rivera and his best friend Frida Suarez are going on macabre misadventures with Marimen in Miracle City.





	1. Fiesta de Pijamas Fantasmal

Marimen Manny Season 1 Episode 1 - Fiesta de Pijamas Fantasmal

Creepy music box playing as a creepy girl walks to a rich girl's house.

"And then she was like......"

Door knocks

"Alright who's knocking the door!"

A rich girl opens the door "Hello.......Hello......Hello"

But a rich girl saws a creepy girl and she screams while thunder crash.

Creepy mexican laugh

Fiesta de Pijamas Fantasmal rated M for horror violence

Frida said "Manny it's starting our favorite movie"

Marimen and Frida squealed.

Manny said "Coming" as he give dog food to a ghostly yorkie.

The movie starts with a creepy girl with long black hair. She played a old music box. Turning around she found the most unexpected person.

"Hello"

Chocolate black hair, pink dress, black shoes, and red hair bobbles.

The girl watched her for a long moment with interest and a smile formed on her girlish face, then the child approached a creepy girl.A little girl extended her little arms to her, “What? You want me to carry you?” She smiled as if it were a joke but her smile faded seeing the small arms were extended toward her.

The little girl was raised from the ground and placed in the arms of the ghost. 

Frida squealed "I love that part!"

Manny notices Marimen crying, but there are tears of joy.

Six Years Later

“Wait a moment.” Graciela noticed something strange about the butterflies and she got up to walk nearer. 

A shriek of horror nearly escaped her lips when she finally understood where she was. He was on the other side of the wall of thorns! In the forest!"

Graciela looked in several directions to see if there was more with her than only trees and the lake. Then she saw something moving behind the trees. Graciela squinted to try to see the silhouette. “I already know you’re there.” 

The ghost stepped out and was revealed in the moonlight.

Graciela watched as the figure walked straight to her, the girl taking a step back to look at the person out of the shadow of the woods. She had black hair like ebony, a black dress with a peter pan collar.

She looked like something out of a fantasy book; A fairy tale.

Graciela smiled much to the dismay of the ghost. “Yes! You’re a fairy!”

But a ghost woman scares Graciela who runs away.

Marimen, Frida and Manny screamed as they watch something scary.

Fiesta de Pijamas Fantasmal Directed by Marisol Johnson

"Wait Marisol Johnson?"

"That means....."

Manny heard someone crying.

"How could our baby see us this way"

"Baby? That baby who really hates us we're in national television make us look like a couple of frauds! i never....want to.....hear the name Marisol Johnson again!!!"

Door bell rings.

"I'll get it"

"Are you related to Marisol Johnson"

Bell tolls.

"I-i'm a fan of Fiesta de Pijamas Fantasmal and i thought she was your niece or your daughter."

"Daughter? My daughter becomes a mexican horror film director and i'll never forgive her for this!!"

"Marimen i must tell you something Marisol showed early talent in the arts and wanted to grow up to be a great movie director."


	2. You're Not My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two celebrities visit Miracle City, they are welcomed by everyone...well except Maria.

It was a hot summer day at Marimen's House. Isabela was playing a violin while Manny, Frida and Marimen were playing a creepy game with Carmen, Gabi and Maria Rivera. 

Gabi babbled.

"Gabi don't you dare"

Demon breathe fire at Maria, Marimen, Frida and Manny.

"Uh-oh"

"Oh it's on"

And so their creepy game contest began. Meanwhile, Isabela was taking a nap but was immediately disturbed by a rumbling sound from outside. Backflipping towards the window, she looked outside to see what was going on. It was a black limousine heading straight for the city. Everyone gathered around to see who it was. Out from the roof of the limo, were two ballet dancers, one was half mexican, half German and the other was a Pakistani girl.

"Greetings, Miracle City! Feliz and Aisha have arrived." She said as the two struck a pose.

As the two walked down the displayed red carpet, Aisha summoned a ghostly monkey to sign autographs for the fangirls. Feliz summoned a ghostly dragon to sign autographs with a glowing aura. For the first time, Isabela's eyes sparkled with excitement. Marimen then walked up to Isabela and tugged on her shirt.

"Hey, Isabela, you want to play a game?" Marimen asked.

Marimen then suddenly noticed Isabela's face was blushing deep red and eyes were sparkling wide. What was outside that made Isabela act so weird? One look outside and Marimen gasped, finally seeing the trigger to Isabela's excitement.

"Look Marimen, it's Feliz Fluguel. He goes to Ballet Academy." Isabel said pulling out his tarot card from her pocket. "They only accept the best of the best. Oh Dios, he’s so gorgeous...I want to marry him" Isabel sighed holding his card towards her heart.

“So cool," Marimen's eyes glistened. "But Aisha’s my favorite"

“Ha! Feliz could beat her any day, anytime, anywhere, ” Isabela said competitively.

While Marimen and Isabela started debating which ballet dancer was better, Maria quivered, slouching behind the counter and hid underneath a pair of sunglasses and a newspaper. Soon, The two celebrities entered Marimen's house, followed by paparazzi. 

"Hello"

Feliz and Aisha screamed as they see Carmen.

"Feliz Aisha this is my friend Carmen Wallach"

"Um...excuse me, Feliz. Could I... get a picture with you... and Aisha?" Asked the shy woman.

 

"Hmm, "Feliz agreed with a nod.

 

“Of course, we never leave our fans empty-handed,” Aisha said as she piggybacked Isabela.

The two girls laughed as they were frolicking together while the photographer snapped a photo of the trio. Isabela walked off, for the first time, squealing excitedly. Suddenly the two took one look at the photo.

"Hey, Maria." The Pakistani girl blushed with a shy hand wave. 

"Hi Aisha," Maria replied.

"Yes, hello...Maria Ramirez." Said Feliz with a look arrogant smirk. 

"Feliz," Maria growled

“So this is what you've been up to? That’s pretty cool.” Aisha said giving an honest smile. "You must feel pretty responsible."

“Yes, it’s quite...fitting,” Feliz said with a cold smirk. 

“So I was wondering…if you not busy...we could maybe...” Aisha was interrupted by a horde of fans carrying her and Feliz back outside. “Maybe, we’ll talk later. Bye,” Aisha shouted, waving her friend a farewell.

Once the two were gone, Frida, Manny and Marimen notice something's wrong with Maria.

"Mom are you okay"

“I’m going on break. I’ll be in the back if you need me. Do me a favor, don’t need me.”

“Well...that was...weird,” Isabela said looking to Marimen.

“Isabela, I think something's wrong with Manny's mom. Aisha showed up and she started acting weird and she got even worse when Feliz came along,” Marimen analyzed.

“You’re right. That’s not like Maria at all.” Isabela said with her hand under her chin.

Putting their heads together, Isabela and Marimen tried to come up with a way to find out what’s wrong with Maria Rivera. So there’s only one thing to do…

“Maybe we could ask Aisha or Feliz about it,” suggested Marimen.

“Hey good idea Marimen.” Isabela agreed.

So the two split up to find answers about Manny's distraught mother. So Marimen went to a botanica that her mother works.

“Anyway, what’s up, Marimen?”

“Well, I just wanted to talk about Maria Rivera. Do you know what might be bothering her?”

 

“I’m not exactly sure why Maria’s so upset, but I guess you could blame me,” Aisha said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?”

“Well...Marimen was it? It was a long time ago, we were in high school,” Aisha then explained her whole side of the story.

While Marimen was getting Aisha’s side of the story,Isabela tried to get some answers from Feliz.

“It’s just so nice to get out of the academy and see how the common half is,” Feliz said before Isabela tapped him on the shoulder. “Hmm?”

“Uh...hey, Feliz, do you know Maria. she's Manny's mother and I was just wondering if you know how to help her like chill out or why she’s so upset.” Isabela said sheepishly blushing.

 

“Why, I couldn’t possibly know what’s wrong with Maria.” Feliz then posed Isabela in a tango position, “Why don’t you try asking him personally, Isabela.” 

Isabela’s heart was too cold for a lot of things, but Feliz’s emo charms and dark yellow eyes thawed his way into her heart.

“Okay, thank you, bye.” Isabela quickly shrieked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with a rose in her place. She then entered Marimen's house with her heart still a flutter. 

“Oh Dios Mio, he is hot.” The woman swooned

Thunder crash

"Uh-oh"

"Keep it together keep it together keep it together"

Maria grew frustrated and haunted by the thought of the two that plague her mind so. She tried and tried to block out the sounds of Aisha and Feliz’s names when suddenly…

“Hey Maria,” Said another supposed Feliz.

Maria screamed.

“MOM!” Manny yelled. Thankfully his voice snapped her out of it.

“Manny...I-I-I didn’t mean to...I just…” Maria stuttered before she slipped on another Feliz poster.

“Listen, I know you said don’t want to talk about it but Frida says it helps to talk about your problems,” Manny said helping his mother up off the ground. “Even if it’s just to yourself.” 

He then sat down on the sidewalk as if he was meditating. 

 

Taking a moment to think, she sat down next to him and used her supernatural powers to create a projection screen to show Manny why she’s so upset.

“Cool, movie screen,” Manny said as he sat down to watch the flashback.

Flashback:   
It was back during high school years, a week after she met Rodolfo Rivera. She was at Miracle City Bookstore to buy a spell book.

“Losing your marbles?” Maria jumped, screaming as she turned to the female’s voice.

She looked to find a Pakistani girl that was leaning. She was a brunette. She was wearing a hijab, white shirt and a grey skirt with black flat shoes.

“Hi,” She said as she walked up to the mexican girl. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya. I’m Aisha, Aisha Alvi.” She said helping young Maria.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen you in reading class at school. You’re very smart. Um..I’m…”

“Maria Ramirez” Aisha said her name as Maria blushed.

“How did you know my name?”

“I’ve seen you around the halls at school...also I’ve heard rumors about you reading books and whatever.” The pakistani girl laughed nervously scratched her head.

And so, the two teens ran off into the woods and their friendship had begun.

From that day on, Maria and Aisha’s friendship blossomed into an indestructible bond that nothing in the world can break. They had such wonderful memories together. They would spend their summers playing at the beach, surfing, having water balloon fights. 

It was like a dream come true to Maria. Everything was so perfect, it felt like nothing could go wrong...until one night.

Maria and Aisha’s eyes glowed with excitement as they saw a flier for acceptance to one of the highest ballet academies on earth. It was a Sign-Up poster for a chance to be accepted into the famous Ballet Academy.

“Yeah, if fact, I have something for you.” Maria dug into her pocket and pulled two matching heart necklaces, one said ‘together’ and the other said ‘forever’. “I got them from the cemetery.”

“Oh, Cute.” She gasped as she took the 'together' rose and clipped it around her neck. “You know, Maria, I never really had a true friend before I meant you. I’m really glad I to have found you.” The girl said bringing Maria into a hug.

And so, with their friendship sealed, they began training, spending their time after school preparing the big competition. They would practice using their best dance moves and their efforts have truly shown. Day by day, they fulfilled their strides until finally...the day had arrived...At Mexico City...

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome to the Ballet Academy Acceptance Competition.” Announced the emcee as the crowd cheered. 

“This is it. Good luck.” Maria said holding her hand, she responded with a nod and a smile.

“READY ON THE WHISTLE...SET…” The whistle blew and the race was on.

Round 1: “Jarabe Tapatio”: Maria and Aisha began dancing. The crowd cheered as the remaining ten succeeded the next round. 

Round 2: “Salsa”: Maria and Aisha praised each other with a hopping high five.

Round 3: “Draw your Outfit”: The top 5 contestants had ten minutes to draw a sketch of their own original outfits. As the clock started counting down, everyone got to work sketching. Pencils were burning with determination, foreheads sweating bullets, hands and finger were aching under pressure. This was the most intense round so far. Ten minutes later, the bell sounds.

“Pencils down!” Shouted Soldier as he walked past each contestant to observe their creations, earning a shower of applause from the crowd.

“Congratulations to our two finalists for their hard work and charisma.” “Now we’ll determine the ultimate winner in The Elimination Round with... a DANCE BATTLE!”

Maria and Aisha looked at each other in worry, assuming they were going against each other. They grasped each other's hands tight.

“Congratulations again to both of you for making it to the finals. We will now assign who you to will be facing in battle.”

“Aisha verses….Amelie.”

The crowd cheered along as Amelie stepped forward.

“Maria verses….Feliz.” 

“Now remember, The last two standing wins. Shake hands.”

The competitors stared at each other, face to face as she raised the red flag, the four posed in a ready position and began on her mark.

 

“Ready...Set...DANCE BATTLE!” DVA waved the flag as she backflipped out of the way and the match was on.

They began dancing over over and over again.

"The winner ...Feliz."

The crowd cheered loudly and happily, chanting her name in a praise. 

As the victorious mexican german got into the trophy, he heard a loud whistle from the right. It was Maria, walking toward him with a smile.

“Congrats, Feliz. I’m really glad you won, I feel so proud to have such great friends like Aisha and you.

Record scratch

“Feliz...is there something wrong...?” Maria asked

 

“I never intended to be your friend, Maria.” He said in a cold tone. “My goal was to beat to keep my champion title and prove to my parents and the gypsy girl that you’re nothing but a nuisance.”

Hearing this, Maria started hyperventilating.

"What n-no y-you're lying!"

With an evil grin, he was carried away by adoring fans. Ever since then, Maria was forever haunted by the loss of her dearest friend.

 

End of Flashback

 

Frida sat there in shock by what she had seen, tears were flowing down her face.

 

“Woah,” She whispered, wiping her eyes. “Mrs. Rivera...I had no idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like "You Have To Care" with Enid and Elodie but with a good twist.


	3. Pesadilla Fantasmal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny tried to wake Carmen up before the Miracle City Scare Off.

Carmen opens the door as Frida, Marimen and Manny are playing with the ghosts of her pet dogs.

"Muy bien Nina" Marimen said

"Okay roll over"

Carmen's pet dogs rolled over.

"Shake"

Carmen's pet dogs shakes.

"Muy bien Ninas"

Carmen said "Hey guys"

Frida, Manny and Marimen screamed

"Do you mind I'm trying to get a good night sleep before the Miracle City Scare Off."

"Uh Carmen"

"I need you to go somewhere far away so I get some sleep."

Carmen went to her room, but her ghostly dogs touched her stuff.

" I thought I told you to go far away."

"Manny I forget to mention that Carmen's nose flared when she's angry"

"Frida I don't think ghosts didn't got stressed out."

"Didn't I make myself clear?"

Manny said "Well I-"

"If you ever wake me up....."

Manny and Frida gulped.

Carmen growled.

"......Someone scary is going to happen."

Manny said "Uh-oh the Miracle City Scare Off I forget to practice!?"

"Psst hey Manny"

Manny heard a voice and it was his father.

"I just heard about The Miracle City Scare Off"

"Dad you don't understand The scare off is tomorrow Carmen's gonna kill us if we wake her up"


End file.
